Chrisabeth and Chris
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Chris Pine discovers that he has a long lost identical twin hiding in a place known as Scandoshka, and goes there to meet her face-to-face for the first time.
1. Welcome to No Where

**AN: I placed this story under Star Trek because I used Chris Pine as the main character. I still hope that you enjoy it anyway. :) Look forward to your comments!**

* * *

Chapter One

Chris Pine got off the plane in the small rundown town of Scandoshka. He could see the tops of the gray brick buildings shooting upwards into the overcast sky. Everything about this place seemed so barren and bleak. His teeth chattered as he followed the five other people disembarking the flight into the terminal. Chris felt as if he had to squint a bit to find the luggage belt. He didn't know if it was due to the fact that a lot of the lights seemed to be in need of replacing, or because the floor and walls were both gray like a prison.

The clunk CLUNK of the luggage belt as it came around snapped him out of his thoughts. He watched as his brown bag soon came around on the belt, plucking it off. He used his free hand to push the baseball cap down more on his head as he turned to begin his way through the darkened terminal. He padded past the sole gift shop kiosk and some random ham restaurant; both with workers there that looked as if they wished they were somewhere else.

He couldn't believe that this is where his identical twin sister has been hiding her entire life.

Breaking off towards the ham restaurant, he noticed the worker near the register was busily chewing bubble gum and talking on her cell phone. The worker in the kitchen stayed behind a perpetually hissing grill, seeming to be zoning out as he stared off into the distance. Chris moved to set his luggage down by his feet as he stood in front of the register. His eyes scanned what he could see of the interior of the place, and he was unsettled by how greasy and unkempt everything looked. Seeing that the person at the register wasn't about to get off their phone anytime soon, he balled a hand into a fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat. The worker jerked her head up then; her name tag finally coming into view. Chris narrowed his eyes on the tag.

"Molly," said Chris as he focused his eyes up onto the girl's face, "I just was wondering if you could direct me to where the rental cars are."

She looked back at him in an unamused fashion. Rolling her eyes, she obnoxiously snapped her gum and returned her attention back to her phone for a moment.

"Gonna have to call you back, Jimmy. Got some tourist here. Gotta actually work now..." She clicked the phone off after that, looking back at Chris. "It's over there..."

Molly pointed in an unamused manner off to the right where a skinny gray man seemed to be leaning against a wall in a red and black plaid coat, asleep. Chris nodded his head. He reclaimed his luggage and walked off to where the man was leaning against the wall. As Chris approached, he could see that the man was definitely asleep. His wrinkled eyelids were closed, and a soft snore seemed to be passing his lips.

"Umm...sir?"

Chris was unsure of whether to reach out and shake him. After a few seconds of deliberation, he reached out to shake the man by the shoulder gently. The shaking caused the man's eyelids to immediately snap open and look towards Chris.

"Hey now! What's this? An earthquake?" The man reached out to grip Chris firmly by the shoulders. "There's an earthquake, sonny! Make sure that you run for cover!"

"It was just me..." said Chris with a reassuring smile, gently shrugging out of his grasp. "Is this where I pick up my rental car?"

Once the man settled down and realized that there wasn't an earthquake going on, he nodded his head. However, that wasn't right off. The man was still determined that there was an earthquake going on somewhere. He tore off down the small section of the terminal; past brown cushioned chairs that had the stuffing spilling out of their splits.

"EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!"

"Stu!" snapped Molly from the bacon restaurant. "Stop it. There is no earthquake."  
"The ground! It's shaking!" Stu clambered up onto one of the chairs, looking about with wide eyes. Chris looked on with equally wide eyes, confused by it all. At this point, he was honestly trying to bottle up a laugh that threatened to erupt from him. He had no idea what madness he had stepped into.

"STU! GET OFF THE CHAIR!"

Chris turned then to see that the man that had previously behind the grill had woken from his trance. He was walking out of the restaurant, tearing his greasy apron off and aside. Stu looked towards the man stalking towards him.

"Tommy! Get to cover!"

"Oy!" Tommy finally reached where Stu was standing. Grabbing him, he tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN, SONNY!" yelled out Stu before Tommy sighed and put him back down.

"Then stop screaming about there being an earthquake. You know there isn't. Breathe, grandpappy."

"Fine...Fine..." Stu took a few deep breaths in and out before looking back towards where Chris was standing. Once he was calm, he walked back over to Chris and Tommy walked back to the restaurant.

"Sorry about that," apologized Stu. "Yes, this is where you can get the rental cars."  
He adjusted the knit cap on top of his head that had gone off to the side during his panic. He stuck out a hand in Chris' direction.

"My name is Stu."

"Nice to me you, Stu," said Chris, extending a hand. The two exchanged a handshake before Chris retracted his hand. "So...the car?"

"Ah! Yes! The car!"

Stu turned and began to semi-waddle towards the doors with Chris following him close behind. As Chris followed, he noticed all of the worn out "Thank you for Visiting" signs that seemed to be dying within their respective cases on the walls.

"Not many people visit Scandoshka," remarked Stu, causing Chris to snap back to attention.

"Well, it might be because it's not really known. I didn't even know it existed until last week."

Which was true for Chris. Everything about the past week had been an utter whirlwind. He had found out last week, through a case of one random fan outside the Paramount lot, that there was a female lookalike of him from their hometown of Scandoshka. When Chris was shown a picture, he was unsettled at their facial resemblance. After many calls to try to find out more about this person, he found out that that person was related to him through blood; that that person was his long lost twin sister that had been taken from the hospital at their birth. It bothered him that no one ever tried to find her, not even their parents. That's why he had dropped everything to fly all the way out here to find her.

"What brings you to Scandoshka then?" asked Stu.

Chris jumped a bit seeing that Stu had stopped his slow migration towards the door and was now staring right at him. He cleared his throat before saying, "I've come to visit a relative."

"Well now. Family always brings people to Scandoshka. That and the yearly Running of the Swine."

"Running of the Swine?"

"Yes, you've actually come to town at the right time to take in both."

Chris followed Stu as he exited the doors, seeing flags with pigs in sumo outfits flapping from the poles in the cold wind. Chris didn't know how to react to the flags, so he was left opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. It was a reaction that generated a laugh from Stu.

"That's the typical reaction of a foreigner too. Welcome to Scandoshka!"  
Stu held out a car key to Chris. Dangling from the key as a key chain was a red fuzzy tag with googly eyes on it. Chris stared at it oddly before he claimed the key in his hands.

"Don't forget to return the key at the end of your stay."

"I won't," said Chris.

He unclenched his palm to stare at the key chain again as Stu began to whistle a tune to himself and walk off. The key had a number written on it in black sharpie, and as Chris looked up from the key, he noticed that a banged up red convertible with the same number on the windshield stared back at him. Chris walked towards the convertible. As he clambered inside it to sit down on the chewed up leather seat, he threw his luggage down into the passenger seat beside him.

"If my twin sister can survive this for thirty some odd years, so can I..." muttered Chris to himself.

As he stuck the key into the ignition and the car guttered to life, he backed it up and began his drive into the small, decrypt looking town of Scandoshka.


	2. Getting to The Point

Chapter Two

Of course the convertible he'd get would have a roof that wouldn't go up. Sopping wet from head to toe, Chris clambered out of the convertible. He had parked the convertible in front of a sleepy looking restaurant named "Hog Tied", hoping that he would get directions to where his twin was staying. It didn't help that he had no idea where she was in this town. All he had was her name. This town wasn't huge though. Surely someone must know where she lived.

Chris walked into the restaurant. As soon as he walked into the dim (and warm) interior of the restaurant, the water came rushing off his body in waves. He soon had a puddle underneath his feet. The woman that worked at the restaurant as one of the servers stood behind her podium. She seemed to have her brown hair tied up into a weird corkscrew bun on the top of her head. She cocked an eyebrow at Chris when she saw the mini ocean he was now standing in.

"Can I help you sir?"

Chris looked at the server, still amazed by the fact that no one in Scandoshka seemed to know who he was. As Chris tried to figure out how to pose his question, the server walked around the podium to stand in front of Chris. She was dressed from head to toe in some sort of bacon looking outfit. Everything on her outfit looked like it was constructed of bacon. Even her wedges seemed to be fashioned like strips of bacon.

"Sir?"

Chris snapped out of it, looking at the woman. He gave her an apologetic smile before he began to explain his situation.

"I'm from out of town. I've come to visit a woman by the name of Chrisabeth..."

"Get to The Point," interrupted the woman then, causing Chris to immediately go quiet. Chris thought that that was a rather rude reaction, and floundered for a moment before making a move to continue.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get to The Point," repeated the server. When she saw that he still looked confused and offended, she sighed. She moved to go back behind her podium, scribbling something down before handing a slip of paper to Chris.

"You need to get to The Point. It's the name of the mountain in Scandoshka."

"Ah, okay...I get it now..." said Chris as he stared at the crude map the server had drawn for him.

"You shouldn't drive out in that downpour though," commented the server. "Let me get Papa for you. He can get you into some dry clothes, and give you something to eat."

Chris looked back up at the server then with a small smile.

"No, that's alright. I'm just going to get wet anyway if I continue to The Point. I appreciate it though."

"No. I insist! PAPA!" cried out the server, turning her head off to the side to where the kitchen was located.

A burly man soon seemed to materialize out of no where; the kitchen doors flapping back and forth behind him. He was wearing an apron that had the words "Sizzle, crackle, pop! Bacon is served" printed on it. Chris bit his lip to try to hold in the chuckle. These people certainly loved their pigs and bacon. Chris watched as the man ran a greasy hand through his frizzy gray beard as Chris was looked over from head to toe.

"Son, you look like you've been in a flood! Come! Sit and fill up on some food by the fire while we get you some dry clothes."

The man turned to clap the server on the back; a wide smile upon his face. He turned his attention back to Chris, noticing him staring at the two of them oddly.

"Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself." The man hobbled forward a bit, extending a hand Chris' way. "My name is Kipper, and this," he nodded towards the server, "is my beautiful daughter, Henny."

"Pleasure to meet you both," replied Chris as he reached forward to shake Kipper's hand before moving to exchange handshakes with Henny as well.

Kipper smiled widely at that, beckoning Chris to follow him into the small den of the restaurant. Chris moved to walk across the dark wood floorboards, slipping due to the puddle that had formed under his feet. He almost crashed face first onto the floor, but managed a recovery by sticking his arms out on either side of him to stay balanced. He looked up to see that Henny was chuckling slightly at that. He smirked at his own folly before walking carefully into the other room.

The room's central focus piece was a giant, gray stone fireplace. On either side of the fireplace were wide paneled windows that displayed the still stormy weather outside. Chris moved to sit down at one of the wooden tables by the roaring fire; shivering as feeling returned to his numb body. Kipper had disappeared through the back door into the kitchen by that point. Henny was soon called for a few seconds later, causing her to rush off and leave Chris alone. With the crackling of the fire in the background, Chris took in his surroundings. Everything about this dining room seemed to be constructed of glossed wood. The dark wood of the floors contrasted the lighter wood panels on the walls. The wood on the walls was highlighted here and there by a brightly colored hanging.

Henny soon rushed back into the room bearing some bacon inspired clothing. She was carrying a hoodie that was black, but had the words "I LOVE BACON!" spelled out in computer graphic bacon strips on it. She also had matching black sweatpants with her that had the same computer graphic bacon dotted all over them. Chris rose from his spot to accept the clothes from Henny.

"Thank you very much. Where's the restroom so I can change?"

"Right by the kitchen," replied Henny, pointing a finger at a dingy white door by the kitchen.

Chris nodded his head, moving to walk towards the door she pointed out with the clothes. As he walked past the kitchen to enter the bathroom, he could hear Kipper singing from inside in a loud, off key voice. He cringed a bit as he shouldered into the bathroom, almost tripping over the plunger on the floor.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he pushed the door shut with his back before trying his best to strip out of his sopping wet clothes in exchange for the dry ones. It was difficult considering the bathroom was the size of a mop closet. He banged his limbs several times in his efforts to change his outfit. Once he finally had his bacon attire on, he balled up his wet clothing and went back into the dining room.

His food had arrived while he had been changing. Henny held out a take out bag towards him that had a smiling pig on it that was holding up a fork and knife so that he could take care of his wet clothes. Chris took the bag and quickly shoved his wet clothing in it before setting the bag down by his chair. He took a seat again, looking at the food laid out before him. It looked like his dinner was a bacon wrapped pork chop smothered in some sort of cheese. His stomach growled at the sight. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until right then.

His food was gone in record time for him. He couldn't recall the last time he had stuffed his face like that. When he was done eating, he tried to pay Henny and Kipper for the food, but neither of them would hear of it. Chris made his way over to the door with his wet clothes, moving to open the door. Kipper and Henny followed him out, standing near the podium.

"Just tell me something," said Kipper suddenly. Chris paused halfway in and halfway out of the restaurant.

Chris turned to look behind him at Kipper who was wiping off his hands on the bacon apron he was still wearing. Henny was standing behind him as if she were his shadow.

"What is it you want to know?" asked Chris.

"Was it the festival that brought you to town, or something else?"

"Something else," said Chris. "A personal matter."

"He's here to see Christabeth," supplied Henny quietly behind her father.

Kipper's eyes widened for a second before he took another look at Chris. A small smile came across Kipper's face.

"Ah, I should have known. You look exactly like a male Chrisabeth."

"You've seen her before?" asked Chris; a look of hope springing to his face.

"She comes into town once in a while, but not very often. Tends to keep to herself. She hasn't attended the Running of the Swine for the last few years," said Kipper with a sad, far off look. "Tell her if you can convince her to come out of hiding that we miss her down here."

"I will." Chris paused for a second before asking, "Do you happen to know why she's keeping to herself?"

"Lost her confidence. Prattania, Evanessa, and Hemsworthia caused her to lose it."

"What did they do?"

Kipper shrugged.

"She won't say a word to anyone. You'll have to go talk to her."

"I will," said Chris, more determined than he had been before.

He turned to leave the restaurant then. Luckily it had stopped raining. He threw the take out bag with his still wet clothes onto the passenger seat. Mopping up the leather seat the best he could with some napkins from the restaurant that he had in his pockets, he clambered back inside and started the car. It was time to get to The Point, and figure out what the heck was going on in this backwards town.


	3. Bearly Hanging On

Chapter Three

It took Chris several hours to drive the convertible up The Point, and even then, he got it stuck in front of a tree that had fallen across the path. That meant, of course, that he had to hike the last mile or two on foot. It was a horrible muddy trek that had him pausing a few times to catch his breath and gather his bearings. He could see a tiny cabin at the top of the mountain though that was slowly getting closer and closer by the second. That _had_ to be where Chrisabeth was.

"I'm almost there...You can do it," he said out loud as a way to coach himself.

As he made it up the last steep incline, he came to a sudden standstill. Standing at the head of the path was a big black bear. It was staring back at him in his bacon outfit, letting out a guttural growl.

"Oh no. No, no, no..." Chris started to take small steps backwards, hoping to discourage the bear from getting any closer. "I'm not a piece of food...Don't get any bright ideas bear..."

The bear, seeing its potential dinner backing up, moved closer with a louder growl this time. Cursing under his breath, Chris moved to tear off through the underbrush. To heck with playing dead. He knew if he did, he still might become that bear's dinner.

As Chris ran through the underbrush, getting pricked at by the branches that stuck out at him, he moved to yank the hoodie off. The cold air rushed over his chest, but he didn't care at that point. All he cared about was making the bear stop thinking he was food. He threw the hoodie behind him as he heard the heavy footfall of the bear getting ever closer behind him. Just when he thought for sure he would become bear food, a loud gunshot sounded off through the air.

Chris immediately threw himself face first onto the ground. His stomach pressed into the gravely dirt underneath him as he lay panting there, waiting to see if another gun shot would sound out. When he didn't hear either the bear or the gun, he dared to look about him. He saw the bushes behind him waver a bit; the rear end of the bear disappearing quickly into it. The gun shot had scared it off. Chris let out a sigh of relief as he lay on the ground, panting. With his cheek pressed against the dirt, he laid there until a shadow suddenly overshadowed his own body. He lifted his head and looked up to see a woman in a green dress standing a few feet near him; a rifle in both hands. The woman in the green dress had honey colored locks framing a face that Chris found looking eeriely familiar.

"Chrisabeth?" He asked with wide eyes as he moved to sit up.

Her eyes widened at that, but as Chris forced himself to sit up on the ground, she recognized her long lost twin. She could see the resemblance between the two of them. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Chris. Chris moved to stand up. He was soon standing right in front of Chrisabeth. He reached out a hand to gently wipe a tear away that was escaping down her cheek.

"Hey...it's okay now, alright? I'm here...I'm sorry it took me so long..."

She had her arms wrapped about him in an embrace before he could say anything else. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back just as tightly, rubbing small circles on her back to try to sooth her.

"Chrisabeth, why are you hiding up here on this bear infested mountain alone?" He asked her softly after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Because I can't..."

"Can't what, Chrisabeth?" asked Chris, gently trying to coax the truth out of her.

"I can't yodel..." she finally said with a soft cry. "I've always had the desire to yodel like Prattania, Evanessa, and Hemsworthia, but I can't, and they mock me for it."

Chris pulled back from Chrisabeth to look at her with a small frown on his face. That must have been what Kipper had been referring to back at the restaurant. Seeing how hurt she was lit a fire of anger within him. He felt so enraged that he felt nauseous.

"Chrisabeth, I won't let those girls make a fool of you. You want to yodel. You're going to yodel. Come with me to the Running of the Swine. It starts tonight. We can face them together. I promise."

Chrisabeth looked shocked at Chris' proposal, but then became overwhelmed by the kind gesture.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. We may not have met until this very moment, but I can assure you, I've never meant a promise to anyone more than I do to you right now."

"Thank you, Chris..." She said as she straightened up.

It was then that she seemed to finally notice that Chris was not wearing a shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?"  
"I took it off when I was running from the bear," admitted Chris as a blush crept onto his face. "I was dressed in bacon looking attire."

A look of horror came over Chrisabeth's face.

"Where did you get the bacon clothes?"  
"From that restaurant 'Hog Tied' down in the town. My own clothes are in the car down the mountain a ways. Why do you ask?"

"Oh dear...No wonder you look so green in the face." Chrisabeth moved to escort Chris gently over to a cluster of trees. "'Hog Tied' is known for giving people accidental food poisoning, bless their souls."

As Chrisabeth explained this, a wave of nausea came over him in waves. He moved to lean up against the tree trunk, trying his best to hold it down.

"Then why are they still open?" Chris managed to ask.

"The town is small enough that no one cares, and no one wants to upset Kipper."

Another wave hit him, stronger than the last. He soon saw his meal coming back up as he leaned heavily against the tree. Chrisabeth stood by him the whole time, gently rubbing his back.

"Welcome to Scandoshka, brother..." said Chrisabeth softly.


	4. Running of the Pine

Chapter Four

"I seriously don't know how you could hide here for thirty some odd years," muttered Chris as he sat back in the convertible.

He was still feeling as if he had just gone on a roller coaster of some sorts. His insides felt all twisted up like a pretzel. Chrisabeth, luckily, had some Pepto-Bismol stored in her cabin. When she had gone back to get him a coat to wear, she had also given him some of that. It was serving to keep everything down at the moment.

Chrisabeth, who was now sitting in the passenger seat beside him, nodded her head slightly.

"It was the place my kidnapper thought no one would look."

Chris stared the car, and after using at least forty different point turns, managed to turn it around and start driving it back down the mountain.

"So, who kidnapped you? And why didn't you ever come home?"

"I didn't know where home was, to answer the easier question first. As to who kidnapped me, I don't know his name. He always referred to himself as Boar. He looked like a boar too. I mean, he had a grizzly gray beard, and eyes that seemed to be black."

"How did you find out that you were kidnapped?"

"He told me before he died. Died in a pig stampede. Go figure."

The convertible clattered back into town. As it did, he saw that people had started to gather on the sidewalks for the Runnning of the Swine events. A stage had been constructed at the center of town, and was now facing Chris and Chrisabeth as Chris slowed the convertible to a stop.

"Oh. My. Word," said Chris in awe.

Standing on the stage at the moment were three girls that looked like female versions of Chris Pratt, Chris Evans, and Chris Hemsworth. Chris' jaw dropped open as Chrisabeth turned to look at him with a confused look upon her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"They just look identical to some men I know," said Chris as he shook his head, trying to shake himself out of it. "It's fine. Really."

"Well, that's Prattania, Evanessa, and Hemsworthia," said Chrisabeth. "They are the ones that told me I won't ever be a world famous yodeler."

"Well," said Chris as he moved to get out of the convertible. "Lets go prove them wrong."

Chris got out of the convertible with Chrisabeth, and the two of them walked side-by-side towards the stage. As they approached, the three women on the stage looked at the pair of them with a glare.

"Oh, look who finally decided to come out of hiding," said Prattania in a teasing voice.

"Come to prove you can't cut it?" asked Hemsorthia.

"Come to prove you're a big _ham_?" asked Evanessa before she threw her head back; the three girls cackling in sync as if that were the funniest joke in the world.

"What _is_ it with this town and its fixation on pigs?" muttered Chris before shaking his head and looking with a narrowed gaze at the three women before him. "You need to leave her alone. Chrisabeth is a better yodeler than any of you will ever be." Chris moved to help Chrisabeth mount the stage then. Now Chrisabeth was standing alongside the three women while Chris stayed where he was. "Show them, Chrisabeth."

Chrisabeth looked as if she were about to be sick now. She looked down at Chris; her face as white as a sheet.

"I can't, Chris…"

"Yes, you can," remarked Chris, locking his eyes on her. "I believe in you."

Chrisabeth nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight on the stage and began to yodel as loud as she could. It was unsettling to Chris for a moment. It wasn't unsettling because it was bad. It was actually unsettling because she was really good at it. The three women beside Chrisabeth looked on with a sneer. They weren't impressed that she could do it.

When Chrisabeth finished, she wore a huge smile of accomplishment on her face. Chris was smiling back at her.

"See! I told you, you could do it!"

"Yeah, well, I guess I can!" said Chrisabeth with a huge smile on her face.

"You know what she also just did?" asked Evanessa with a smirk. "She sent the pigs running. That's what causes pig stampedes, you know. Yodeling."

Chris looked panic striken as it was only then that he heard the choir of oinking getting closer to him. He turned to the side to see a swarm of pigs running right towards him.

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" cried Chris before dashing off in an attempt to get away from the pigs.

Chris soon disappeared down the street with a swarm of pigs at his heels.


	5. Just Get Me Home

Chapter Five

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Chris as he got ready to board the return flight back to California.

He was looking through the bandages about his face at Chrisabeth as she stood alongside Prattania, Evanessa, and Hemsworthia. After the whole yodel drama, they had actually become quite close friends. They had bonded over Chris' inability to escape the manic pig horde.

"No, I think I'm happy here, but you must come visit. And write," said Chrisabeth with a smile. Her smile soon disappeared as she furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Well, after being run over in several different parts of the town by a swarm of what I swear were ninja pigs, I feel just peachy," said Chris a bit sarcastically before he started chuckling. He recalled the nightmare of running from the pigs. Even when he thought he was safe, he hadn't been. They had followed him everywhere. He soon shrugged it all off seeing Chrisabeth's concern. "I'm fine though. Really."

He dug the convertible key out of his pocket. He noticed that Stu was leaning against the wall where he had been when Chris had first arrived. Taking a deep breath, he moved to walk over to Stu. Tommy, from his stance in the bacon restaurant, could see Chris moved to approach Stu.

"Oh, not again..." Chris could hear Tommy mutter.

Chris turned to see that Tommy was undoing his apron, and making a move to follow him over to Stu. Chris reached out to shake Stu gently, only to get an "EARTHQUAKE" as a greeting.

The key was snatched from his hands as Stu snatched it; soon running about the terminal screaming earthquake. For being an elderly man, it was amusing to Chris to watch Tommy try to catch him and failing. Chris chuckled as he made his way back over Chrisabeth. As he did, he heard the announcement come on to tell people to prepare to board the flight back home. Chris reached forward to hug Chrisabeth.

"It was wonderful meeting you."

"Same here," said Chrisabeth as she hugged him tightly back.

Chris reluctantly drew away then, waving goodbye to all the girls as he moved to board the plane. He was secretly glad that he was heading back home. At least then everything would stop being so weird.

After boarding the plane and sticking his luggage in the overhead compartment, Chris sank down into his seat with a sigh. He closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths in and out to calm himself down.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" asked a female voice then.

Chris cracked open an eye to look at the stewardess before both shot open in shock. She looked just like a female version of Zachary Quinto.

"I'm Quintonia, your stewardness for this flight," she remarked. "Can I get you anything?"

"Get me home," moaned Chris as he closed his eyes again. "Just get me home."


End file.
